After Happily Ever After
by lilbear3690
Summary: So ever wonder what happens to the Ramption crew after Stars Above? Yeah, me too. So I decided to write my own little story about it. Plz don't hate, its my first fanfic and if at least someone likes it I will write more.


**_After Happily Ever After_**

**If you want more to the story I will make and part two, (and maybe a part three and four!) just tell me. I love this series sooooo much and want for the rest of their lives to be the best of their lives. Enjoy! **

Scarlet smiled to herself as made two salads and set them on the table. The back door swung open and Wolf ran in and wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist. Turning around she planted a kiss on his mouth.

I missed you." He said. Scarlet laughed.

"You couldn't have been gone for more than ten minutes."

"Nothing can prevent me from missing you, no matter how long I'm gone." They were so close Scarlet could feel his warm breath on her lips. A shiver went down her spine and her gaze snuck to his lips. Seeing her eyes move Wolf's lips parted and he pulled her closer. She closed the space between them and could feel Wolf relax into her touch.

The kiss started out slow but soon Scarlet found herself gripping his hair and gasping as Wolf ran his hands up and down her side, leaning into every curve of her body. Wolf guided her into the living room and backed her up against the couch. Scarlet's knees gave away and they fell together onto the couch. Wolf was kissing her with so much desire it was as if Scarlet was the only thing he needed. Pushing his chest gently away Scarlet took deep breaths. Wolf's face clouded over.

"Oh Scar, I'm so sorry. What did I do? Are you okay?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I guess, it was just intense and I-" She stopped herself see the pained look on Wolf's face.

Grabbing him she pulled his face back to her and kissed him. It took a second but he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Shivers gripped Scarlet's body when, as gently as could be, Wolf moved his hands to her stomach. She gasped when his fingers crawled their way up until they danced around her chest.

Wolf's hands twitched with anticipation. Did Scarlet want this? He pushed his thoughts down and lightly brushed his hands against her breasts.

A moan escaped from Scarlet's mouth when his hands moved. Light as butterflies they hovered over her chest, waiting to see if it was okay. Responding she yanked her hands out his hair and moved his hands onto her. Surprise fell over his face but was quickly replaced with the craving of her.

His wanting of her.

Desire for her.

He dove in, touching her in ways that made both of then quiver with excitement. She pressed herself as close to him as she could get.

Her shirt had bunched up and reaching down she pulled it off completely. Wolf's eyes glazed and reached behind her back, visibly shaking as her bra fell away.

Wolf watched as Scarlet pulled it the rest of the way off and reached for his shirt. Closing his eyes he let her pull it over his head and onto the floor. He run his hands up and down her bare sides and over every part of her he could get.

Never getting enough of each other, salads left forgotten on the table.

"Scarlet." Wolf breathed.

"Mmm?" She had her eyes closed as he kissed her neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I-I love you so much."

Opening her eyes Scarlet could see Wolf tearing up. She softened and molded herself into his side.

"Good thing we will never have to find out." She murmured. A tear dripped down Wolf's cheek and Scarlet kissed it away.

The front door slammed open.

"Scarlet?"

"Wolf?" Scarlet screamed and jumped out of Wolf's embrace. "It's me, Thorne." He clomped into the living room. Looking at the garment on the floor he decided not to walk close enough to see the other side of the couch.

"Aces, someone's been busy." Wolf could hear the smile in his voice. Jumping off the couch, Wolf ushered Thorne into the kitchen.

"Well someone's gettin' lucky." Thorne chuckled. Wolf glared at him. Thorne stopped laughing but the glint remain in his eyes.

"Scar? When you're ready come in the kitchen." Wolf called out. Thorne snickered and raised an eyebrow.

"The couch is one of my favorite spots to-" Wolf growled, and Thorne backed up.

"You know if I wasn't devoted to Cress." He rolled his eyes in a very teenage girl way. "Stars Wolf I'm not that crazy."

"Where is Cress?" Wolf asked, not bothering to hide his obvious annoyance with Thorne. Thorne stood up at the moment the door opened for a third time that evening.

"Cress!" He walked over to help her. Smugly glancing at Wolf like he knew something Wolf didn't. Scarlet burst into the kitchen the same time Cresses tiny figure comes into view, sporting a new asset. Not bothering to hide her astonishment at Cresses bulging belly Scarlet shrieks.

"Your pregnant!?"


End file.
